christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Ildebrando Antoniutti
Ildebrando Antoniutti (August 3, 1898 – August 1, 1974) was an Italian Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Prefect of the Congregation for Religious from 1963 to 1973, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1962. Biography Ildebrando Antoniutti was born in Nimis, the sixth of the seven children of Giuseppe and Anna (née Comelli) Antoniutti. Studying at the seminaries in Cividale and Udine, he accompanied Archbishop Antonio Anastasio Rossi of Udine during World War I on Rossi's frequent visits to military hospitals and to parishes in areas occupied by Austro-Hungarian forces. In November 1917 Antoniutti went to Rome, where he studied at the Pontifical Roman Seminary and Pontifical Lateran University (from where he obtained his doctorates in philosophy, theology, and canon law in July 1920). He was ordained to the priesthood by Archbishop Rossi on December 5, 1920, and then taught at the Udine seminary from 1921 to 1927, whilst serving as Rossi's private secretary. In 1927 Antoniutti was named secretary of the Apostolic Delegation to China, under Archbishop Celso Costantini, becoming its auditor in 1930 and later chargé d'affaires ad interim in 1933. He was raised to the rank of Privy Chamberlain of His Holiness on September 24, 1931, and named auditor to the Portuguese nunciature in 1934. On May 19, 1936, Antoniutti was appointed Apostolic Delegate to Albania and Titular Archbishop of Synnada in Phrygia by Pope Pius XI. He received his episcopal consecration on the following June 29 from Cardinal Pietro Fumasoni Biondi, with Archbishops Rossi (who by then was Latin Patriarch of Constantinople) and Costantini serving as co-consecrators, in Rome. Remaining as Albania's apostolic delegate until August 1936, Antoniutti served as a papal envoy to Spain during its civil war on July 25, 1937, for the purposes of exchanging of prisoners and providing assistance to priests who had fled from Communist areas. He was named, on the following September 21, chargé d'affaires to the Nationalist government. Antoniutti later became Apostolic Delegate to Canada on July 14, 1938. During his time in Ottawa, he described Maclean's editor Blair Fraser, the father of Graham Fraser, as "badly informed" after he accused conservative clergy of keeping the Canadian Church too old-fashioned in its social principles in an article that the Apostolic Delegate called "evidently tendentious"TIME Magazine. Here & Beyond July 10, 1950. He also presided over the controversial resignation of Archbishop Joseph CharbonneauTIME Magazine. Resignation, with Rumors February 20, 1950. Antoniutti was named Nuncio to Spain on October 21, 1953, and created Cardinal Priest of S. Sebastiano alle Catacombe by Pope John XXIII in the consistory of March 19, 1962. From 1962 to 1965, he attended the Second Vatican Council, during the course of which he was one of the cardinal electors who participated in the 1963 papal conclave that selected Pope Paul VI. On July 26, 1963, the newly-elected Pope Paul appointed Antoniutti to the Roman Curia, as Prefect of the Congregation for Religious. The Cardinal later resigned as Prefect of Religious, after a decade of service, upon becoming Cardinal Bishop of Velletri-Segni on September 13, 1973. He was named Camerlengo of the College of Cardinals the next year. Seeking a period of rest in his native Nimis, Antoniutti departed from Rome on August 1, 1974, and was instantly killed when his car hit another vehicle on a bypass of Bologna. His body was moved to Nimis two days later, which would have been his seventy-sixth birthday, for a funeral Mass, which was celebrated by Cardinals Ermenegildo Florit and Albino Luciani, and nine other bishops. Antoniutti is buried at the parish church in Nimis. Trivia *During his tenure as Spain's nuncio, Archbishop Antoniutti praised the Cathedral Chapter of Seville for attacking leaflets claiming that he, the Holy See, and Seville's coadjutor José Bueno y Monreal as malicious enemies of Cardinal Pedro Segura y SáenzTIME Magazine. Trouble for the Cardinal March 28, 1955. *The Cardinal, seen as a compromise candidate for the papacy by conservative cardinals, is alleged to have received about twenty votes during one of the ballots in the conclave of 1963Pham, John-Peter. "Heirs of the Fisherman: Behind the Scenes of Papal Death and Succession". Oxford University Press, 2007. *As Pope Paul VI received the homage of the cardinals following his election, he asked of Antoniutti to "be a brother and a friend to me," to which the Cardinal replied, "I will always be deferent to the pope"Ibid.. References External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:1898 births Category:1974 deaths Category:Italian cardinals Category:Italian Roman Catholics Category:Diplomats of the Holy See Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:History of Albania Christianity in Albania Category:Road accident deaths in Italy Category:Members of the Congregation for Institutes of Consecrated Life and Societies of Apostolic Life Category:Cardinals created by Pope John XXIII de:Ildebrando Antoniutti fr:Ildebrando Antoniutti it:Ildebrando Antoniutti no:Ildebrando Antoniutti pl:Ildebrando Antoniutti sl:Ildebrando Antoniutti